1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect chip modules with printed circuit boards (PCBs). With development of the operating speed of the chip module upgrading, the dimension of the chip module becomes greater and greater than ever. The chip module is usually connected with the electrical connector with following modes: using pins connection mode, using solder ball connecting mode or blade conduct pad and so on. However in these modes, the conduct medium should be arranged in array mode, with the dimension of the chip module increasing, the area of the arrays also becomes greater. So with the increasing of the conduct medium, the deformation of the chip module becomes greater than ever, usually in direction towards the lateral sides of the chip module disposed with conduct medium.
A conventional connector 1 shown in FIG. 4 comprises a planar plate, a number of positioning members extending from the bottom plate of the plate, and a number of terminals received in the passageways of the housing.
with creasing of the chip module, the corresponding electrical connector becomes greater and the area of the plate becomes greater also. However, the plate is usually mode of insulate materials. So when the planar structure of the plate is made, the plate is prone to be deformed and wrecked which results in the terminals arranging and bad products incurred.
A new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.